


Let me down slowly

by Karen0111



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen0111/pseuds/Karen0111
Summary: Based on the song "Let me down slowly".





	Let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently read multiple fanfic based on different songs, so this inspired me to do the same. I had my friend give me a song and a pairing, and this was the result. Enjoy!

Touka was sitting on the roof of Anteiku on a cold night. She was already shivering, she didn’t bother bringing a jacket. But she didn’t care.

 

She was heartbroken.

 

She and Kaneki have been dating for a while. But after what has happened with Jason and Aogiri, he just suddenly left her alone. Touka gritted her teeth, from both the cold and from her anger towards her currently ex-boyfriend.

 

“How could he?!” She angrily whispered, pulling her knees closer to her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

 

“Just leaving me?! Without a single explanation!” she said, anger getting more visible in her hoarse voice. But soon, she felt tears starting to flood out. She quietly sobbed into her knees.

 

“Couldn’t you atleast come to see me? At least a single goodbye?” Touka whispered, her voice getting rougher due to the cold and her tears.

 

She couldn’t take the cold anymore and went inside.

 

* * *

 

She dragged her bare feet down the corridor. When she approached the door to her room, she looked around and saw the door to Kaneki’s room. She changed directions, approaching his room and opened the door. She looked around his room. Nothing that a normal human or Ghoul would be interested in. But to Touka, it meant everything. A shelf full of books that Ken looked after carefully, his desk where he would teach her literature, and..... his bed, she would always join him in bed when she couldn’t sleep. She sat down on his and grabbed one of his pillows. She hugged the pillow and smelled his scent. She felt her tears flooding in again.

 

“Why? Why did you have to leave?” She whispered, tears falling onto the pillow. She started feeling tired and slowly fell asleep on his bed. But this time, she felt colder than she would normally feel. Because this time, he wasn’t there hugging her when she sneaks into his bed. He wasn’t there to whisper ‘I love you’ into her ear.

 

He just wasn’t **there**.

 

“I love you…… Ken.” She whispered before she succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**~3 months later~**

 

Touka once again was sitting on the rooftop of Anteiku on another cold night, and, again, without a jacket. She looked up at the stars.

“It’s been a few months now. But I still can’t stop myself from thinking about you.” Touka said.

 

“I can’t stop from falling….” She suddenly felt watching her. She got up and got into a fighting stance.

 

“Who’s there?!” She yelled out, as the person revealed themselves. Touka gapped, at the white-haired man who was wearing a mask with a smile that looked unending and an eyepatch covering his eye. He took of the mask and spoke up.

 

“Touka…” was all he said. Touka was shock, until anger started bubbling inside her. She started throwing punches and kicks at him in anger, but he managed to block and dodge all of them.

 

“How dare you come back!?” She yelled as she continued to throw her punches and kicks.

 

“Touka…”

 

“After you just got up and left! And coming back like everything is normal!” She continued.

 

“Just leaving all of us?!” Kaneki grabbed her wrist that was about to punch him.

 

“Leaving me?” She whispered. Kaneki’s grip on her wrist tightened and she winced.

 

_When did he get this strong…._

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She started struggling, trying to breakout.

 

“Let. Me. Go.” She yelled out, struggling even more.

 

“I missed you.” He whispered. She looked at him in shock and continued struggling.

 

“Then why did you leave?!” her anger started growing more.

 

“I wanted to protect all of you.” Kaneki said, tightening his hug.

 

“Well we didn’t ask to be protected!” Kaneki pulled away and brushed his hand on her cold cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to pull away, but she missed this and stopped resisting. Tears started flowing out as they continued kissing.

 

“I was so lonely when you left.” Touka said when they broke apart.

 

“I tried to move on, but I couldn’t stop myself from falling down into despair.” She continued.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have let you down slowly.” Kaneki said. Touka snickered and smiled.

 

“Context?” She asked with a small grin.

 

“I should have said goodbye.” Kaneki said, smiling as well. Later on, they went to Kaneki’s room and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Before the sun rised, Kaneki quietly got out of bed and tried to approach the door.

 

“If you wanna go then I’ll be so lonely.” He heard, he turned and saw Touka getting up.

 

“I have to go. I’m sorry.” He apologized. Touka turned her head away from him in anger.

 

“If you’re leaving, then you could have ‘let me down slowly’” She said in anger. He approached her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” He said, with a smile. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and smiled again.

 

“I love you, Touka.” Then he finally left. She couldn’t stop a smile forming on her lips.

 

“I love you too…”

 

Years have passed, and Touka waited day and night for him. But he never returned.

 

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna keep this up. Since I'm on break already and I need some escape from loads of work. So suggest songs guys!


End file.
